


Robes

by greensilverserpent



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: A little colour?





	Robes

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-02-17 07:45pm to 07:51pm

"Why do you own so many robes?" Erestor inquired, while trying to find at least a little space for his own clothes in his lover's overfilled closet. The golden-haired elda grinned. 

"Some of us like a little colour from time to time." 

"Some of us don't know when to stop."

"Some of us wear the same robes every week."

"Some of us own so many beautiful colours it looks like they were stolen from a rainbow." 

When no immediate answer came Erestor turned, finding a very thoughtful expression on his lover's face.

"You think I own beautiful coloured robes?" Glorfindel's voice was soft, making Erestor smile gently.

"You know you do. And you know you look dashing in them." 

A laugh reverberated through the room.

"And when do I get to see you in any other colour than black, my beautiful bookworm?" 

The smile turned into a grin. 

"The answer is still the same. You will have to wait." 

The blond pouted. "But I don't want to wait. I've been waiting for a millenia already." 

"Then you will just have to wait some more." Erestor answered sweetly, making himself comfortable on his lover's lap. "And while you're waiting-" 

"I might as well enjoy myself." Finished the blond, capturing the full red lips in a gentle kiss.


End file.
